


Codename s.p.i.d.e.r

by Frightmancer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frightmancer/pseuds/Frightmancer
Summary: A post apocalyptic world in wartime is endless out from which stems a new hero but he's going to have a lot more the enemy soldiers to deal with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my best story so far so starting with this one.

Homecoming (part 1)

A world at war, for those who've forgotten why they're fighting. It is in this devastation and madness a new generation of heroes is born. Let us look at a key player in the war that never ends...codename s.p.i.d.e.r.

A man runs at a rather fast pace from what we have no idea but we can guess it's frightening. Hear his panting, see his sweat, notice the blood on his torn clothes. At last he seems to believe whatever it was has given up and so in between heavy breathing he said to himself. "I hate to *pant* do this but it looks like I've got no other option, I'm going home."

We now skip ahead three months in a new location known as the wastes. It's exactly what it sounds like an endless wasteland on which settlements were built. But to the man we saw earlier, it's home. "I finally made it, *pant* what's changed since I was gone." As the man walks down the path to the place he once lived in he suddenly hears a voice.

"Hey guys, Michael's back!" Well that's a familiar voice to our protagonist an old friend of his Harry Osborn and it appears he's brought more familiar face.

"Harry, you son a bitch, what's going on?" Michael said.

"Well after you became the first out of all of these bastards to enlist you got famous, and let's just say that the best friend of the current talk of the town gets a little popular too." Harry answered.

"Wow, it seems I got so popular around here that normal people can somehow stand you." Michael quipped.

"Good to see your sense of humor hasn't changed." Harry said drolly. "But now that you're back so many people are going to want to see you, I know Mary Jane missed you and Gwen would sure love to see you as well but flash might still be a little mad about-" Harry was cut off.

"I know, I know and I love to see them again as well but first I need to know what's happened here while I was gone. So, could we talk, particularly somewhere more private?" Michael asked.

"Sure mike, sure. All right everyone you check out the pride of the city in a bit he doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

Harry said as a collective aw was heard throughout the crowd.

Back at Harry's house Michael begins to ask some questions about what's going on. "Ok Harry first of all do you know what's up with my brother Ronnie ." Michael asked

"Ronnie left working with captain America himself on something called project v.e.n.o.m, he was so jealous you got into a Corp before he did." Harry explained.

"Yup sounds like Ronnie, so what else has changed around here? Im curious.

.

"Well, Mary Jane got a job as a dancer inside the dome for their food, meaning she actually gets to eat well. Gwen sort of separated herself from everyone else, taking science stuff from the dump and experimenting as she calls it. Oh, and flash still hates your guts." Harry elaborated.

"Good to see not much has changed around here, oh wait I forgot to ask Harry how's your dad?" Michael asked.

"Oh, nothing just the same stuff he always does, giving out speeches and pretending I don't exist." Harry said then stared off into the window. Michael noticed his friend's unhappiness.

"Hey Harry, want to get something to eat?" Michael inquisted.

"Are you kidding the foods crap." Harry answered.

"Come on Harry, I'll tell what it was like in the Animal Corp." Michael said.

"Ugh, fine mike but only because I'm curious." Harry stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Michael said sarcastically.

-Meanwhile-

A town meeting gathered by mayor Norman Osborn, he said he had a big announcement to make.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I gathered you here today, and while I will get to that I want to bring in a little backstory. We all know what those inside the dome think of us right? *a collective yes is heard* exactly they call us outerdomers filth, do you know how many outerdomers have been killed because those within the domes involvement. At least five thousand, were a dying breed all because we couldn't afford paradise! So instead we get their trash as our learning materials, their scraps as our food! The only way out being joining the military but you'll probably end up dead there too! But on another subject, do you remember the fairytale of the green goblin? The story are parents used to tell us to make sure we behaved. The goblin was not a bringer of joy. He feasts on outdomer girls and boys. So if you don't behave and act real polite. The goblin will feed on your bones tonight. Notice how it specifically said outerdomer girls and boys instead of all girls and boys. That's because our parents saw those within the dome as perfect, untouchable, godlike. They didn't think that those within could make mistakes. I'm Herero say they're wrong those within are not perfect, not untouchable, and they're most certainly not godlike! They do make mistakes the first of which was leaving us alive! For as long we breathe we can fight! Which is why I'm wearing this! *pulls out goblin mask* to let them know that the goblin has a new appetite and it's for those within, so what do you say, shall we start a revolution?" Norman asked. The crowd fell silent. Until suddenly.

"Long live Norman Osborn! Long live the goblin!" The crowd chanted and though it was hard to see, Norman smiled.


End file.
